


Scarlet Letter

by Allie_enigma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dark Clary, F/F, Ficlet Instruments, Girls who slay together-, Regrets, Secret Relationship, Troubled pasts, Week 10, stay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: The time is ticking until Isabelle has to leave. Clary is sleeping peacefully but she knows they don't have long.  As the sun rises over New York, do either of them really know the girl they are waking up to?





	Scarlet Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

The outline of the sun slices above the New York skyline. The same has been happening for days, weeks, months. I can’t even remember. She just appeared one night; the bright orange erased with dark dye and promises. I still remember everything. The desperate pleas, the hand holding, the kiss on my doorstep, the frantic tumble and the haunting realisation as I opened my eyes the next morning.

We’ve had to time our visits so carefully; Gently tapping on the walls outside each other’s apartments and waiting for the signal back.

Three taps.

_ He’s. Not. Here. _

As I walk back into the room, she opens her eyes. 

I remember when she said that she couldn’t be with my brother any longer. How she was haunted by the sight of him; running his fingers over the chain he always wore, turning the silver ring from our estranged parents. 

“Coffee?” Clary sits up. Her lips meet my own and she comfortably lets the blanket fall. I know it’s forbidden, but what we have is real. I’m not afraid. While we both know her troubled past, I’ve never felt anything but safe in her embrace. “I’ll have to go soon. He’ll be back.” Clary sets her coffee to the side, moving for me to lie against her. She’s warm and I’m just closing my eyes as she speaks quietly, my hand brushing against her breast.

“Iz, why don’t you just let me get rid of him?” I glance up, running my fingers through her dark hair. “He’s miserable. I’d be doing everyone a favour. He’s probably in that hotel again. I’d be in and out.”

“You can’t think like that, Clary. It’s too obvious. We’ve been over this. Everyone knows he’s refused to break things off. I-” She leans into my touch, “I couldn’t survive you going to prison.” Clary closes her eyes, nodding sadly. 

I know she would have done it. I know what she’s done before. As safe and warm as she makes me feel, I guess you never truly know what someone is capable of until their survival depends on it. 

****

'Accidental death through intoxication' they called it. No evidence to be found anywhere.

Clary had slept by my side all night. I was by hers all morning; silently watching as the police came round and took her for questioning. She was only there a few hours. No traces to pin on anyone.

The funeral service is short. Whispers of apologies. Who were these people thinking they knew her? They didn’t know anything about us. 

Clary links her hand in mine, squeezing slightly. She’d never offer such slights of affection in public before but no one took any notice. I close my hand in the pocket of my dark dress, nodding as she looks at me and we listen to the sermon being called. 

My hand closes around the silver chain and ring.

The silver is stained red; no longer a chain holding us back.

And we are finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
